


my love is a weapon (there's no second guessing)

by sakaamotos



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Sakamoto Ryuji, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Top Akechi Goro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakaamotos/pseuds/sakaamotos
Summary: "He puts his briefcase down and takes off his coat, carefully rolling up his shirt sleeves after.He leaves his gloves on.Ryuji remains unaware of what is about to happen."-Goro has had a long day, and Ryuji's very existence is tempting.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	my love is a weapon (there's no second guessing)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masky_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masky_Writer/gifts).



> Every time I post something that is not chapter 7 of 'young and menace', God gets that much closer to revoking my spinal cord.
> 
> This was written with the traitor!Ryuji by Masky in mind, which you should absolutely check because it's an amazing au and we are blessed to have it. This was also written in the Ryugoro discord server, where Indigo promise to riot if it didn't get posted.
> 
> And don't worry, they have a safe word, it's Mona, because that's the biggest boner killer of all.

It’s been a long day.

Shido had a bug up his ass about something - Goro wasn’t paying enough attention to find out what exactly it was - but he decided to take it out on Goro, handing him a list of roughly twenty names and giving 5pm  _ today _ as the deadline.

He’s tired as shit.

But he’s home now and the sight of Ryuji standing at the counter, prepping dinner, is a sight that makes him smile.

“Hey!” Ryuji smiles at him, before going back to focusing on dicing up veggies. Goro’s stomach growls at the thought of food, but a long day of being bossed around by a complete asshole has another part of his brain going - a much more primal part. He puts his briefcase down and takes off his coat, carefully rolling up his shirt sleeves after.

He leaves his gloves on.

Ryuji remains unaware of what is about to happen.

Goro comes up behind him and loosely wraps a hand around his throat and asks a simple question. 

"Green or red." 

Ryuji swallows and puts down the knife

“Green.” 

Goro's hand tightens.

"On your knees." Goro lets go of him, so Ryuji can move and Goro comes around to the front of him. "Good boy, listening so well. You've gotten much better at that." He runs a hand through Ryuji's hair, smiling at how Ryuji leans into the hand, before grabbing on tight and pulling. "You look so pretty, but you'd look much prettier with my cock down your throat." Ryuji whines, because he wants that, he wants it so bad. Wants to please Goro. "Do you want that? Want me to shove my cock down your throat until you gag from it? Use your words,  _ sunshine _ ."

" _ Please _ ! Please sir, let me suck your cock! I'll be a good boy, I promise." Goro smiles and uses his free hand to undo his belt and pants and pull his cock out. Ryuji whimpers when he sees it.

"Open up sunshine, time to put that pretty mouth of yours to work." Ryuji's eyes roll shut as he opens his mouth and Goro pulls his head forward.

Goro barely stops himself from moaning when Ryuji takes him in his mouth, it always feels good, but when Ryuji is like this, just so pliant and ready for whatever Goro is going to do to him, it's somehow better. Ryuji doesn't stop until his face is pressed into Goro's pubic bone. It took a while - and a lot of blowjobs - but he's finally learned to suppress his gag reflex and take Goro to the root.

"Fuck, this is how you should always look." Goro pulls on Ryuji's hair, pulling him back a bit, before grinning wickedly and slamming him back down. "I'm gonna fuck your face sunshine, and then, when I'm done, I'm gonna bend you over and wreck your ass."

Ryuji nods the best his can with a mouthful of cock, agreeing to whatever Goro just said. Goro moves his hands, placing them on both sides of Ryuji's head and starts to thrust. He starts gently, there's still something in him that is too hesitant to go too rough, too fast on Ryuji. But as Ryuji's whines get louder, Goro picks up the pace, his mouth dropping absolute filth.

"God, fuck! This is how you should always be. On your knees and waiting for me every day when I get home." Goro looks down and sees Ryuji looking up at him. His eyes are tearing up, but Goro can see the lust in them and knows that Ryuji is getting off on this as much as Goro is.

"I've turned you into a proper slut. Taught this mouth of yours how to take my cock." Goro can feel that he's getting close and from the sounds that Ryuji is making, so is he. Goro pulls Ryuji off his cock and he's so proud when Ryuji doesn't whine at the loss of it. "Good boy, now, get up and bend over the table."

Ryuji does as he's told, moving stiffly from being on his knees and from how tight his pants are.

He drapes himself over the table, his face pressed against it the way he knows Goro likes. Goro smiles as he comes up behind him.

"You're doing so well sunshine. Green or red?"

"Green." Ryuji's voice is wrecked, but there's a faint smile on his face. Goro can't wait to fuck it away. Goro undoes Ryuji's pants and shoves them and Ryuji's boxer off in one push, before kicking Ryuji's legs open.

"Should've made you wear a plug today." Ryuji whines at the thought. "You would've loved that. Sitting in class and through meetings with the PT, with a plug in you, knowing that I'm going to fuck you senseless when I get home."

Ryuji digs his nails into the table and Goro hears him whisper something into it.

"What was that sunshine? I couldn't hear you." Ryuji turns his head to the side so he can speak.

"I said, please sir. Please fuck me senseless." Goro grins and reaches for the lube. He doesn't think too hard about how he's had Ryuji on this table so many times that he has to keep lube on it.

"Well, since you asked so nicely..." Goro pulls a hand back and swats at Ryuji's ass, taking immense pleasure in how his body jolts at the hit. "Oh, did you like that? Remember, use your words." 

"Yes sir." Goro smacks him again and Ryuji groans as his cock bumps up against the table.

Goro plants a few more slaps to Ryuji's backside, enjoying how red it's become and how it bounces.

"Wonder if I could make you cum just like this." Ryuji isn't so far gone that he doesn't whine at the thought. "I could tie you up and use my belt on you. Bet you would like that."

"Yes...sir..."

"Maybe another day." Goro spanks him one last time, hard and then pops the cap on the lube. "Relax sunshine, this isn't how I want to hurt you." Goro rubs two lube coated fingers over Ryuji's rim, covering it well, before sliding one of those fingers in. Ryuji moans at the feeling.

"One of these days, I'm going to be able to just slide two fingers into you without any prep." Goro thrusts his lone finger back and forth for a second, before pulling his hand back and returning with two. He starts to scissor them, purposely avoiding the spot he knows Ryuji wants him to touch. No, that's not happening until Ryuji takes cock. "Almost there sunshine, don't wanna rush."

Ryuji doesn't whine, he's learned that whining gets him nowhere. But he does try to move his hips to get Goro to touch him where he wants. Unfortunately for him, Goro notices and stops moving altogether.

"Ryuji," Not sunshine. He only uses Ryuji's name when Ryuji is misbehaving. "What have I told you about moving without permission?"

"I'm sorry sir." Goro swats at Ryuji’s ass with his free hand.

"That's not what I asked you Ryuji." Ryuji swallows before answering.

"You've told me to not move without permission." Goro makes "hmm" at that.

"And what did you just do?"

"Moved without permission, sir." Goro removes his fingers from Ryuji and takes off his belt.

"Give me your hands." Ryuji places his hands behind his back, knowing exactly what Goro is going to do.

He's not surprised when the belt loops over his wrists, Goro personally added an extra notch to the belt so he could do this. Goro then wraps the rest of the excess around his wrists and tucks the end between his hands.

"There, now, move again without permission and I will leave you here to hump the table to get off. Do you understand me, Ryuji?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now, green or red?"

"Green, sir." Goro's hands are back on him in second.

"Next time sunshine, you'll behave properly won't you?"

"Yes sir.” Ryuji makes the smallest whimper when he feels Goro slide two fingers back into him.

"Still have to loosen you up, even though you misbehaved, I still plan on wrecking you tonight." Goro works his way up to three fingers quickly. He considers a fourth, but he's been hard and frustrated all day and he's been thinking about this just as long. He pulls his fingers out and lubes up his cock, not bothering to drop his pants any lower than they need to be to properly fuck Ryuji.

Goro groans as the head of his dick slips inside Ryuji's hole.

"Fuck, god, three fingers and you're still so tight." Goro slides a little deeper and smiles at the desperate sounds coming from Ryuji. "Just a little more sunshine."

"Sir!" Goro slides all the way in, the head of his dick is pressing against Ryuji's prostate, making him sob from the pleasure. Goro lets his head tip back as he adjusts to just how tight Ryuji is around him.

"Fuck. Not gonna last long." Goro starts to move, hands digging into Ryuji's hips, holding him in place while Goro uses his body to chase his own high.

He wasn't joking when he said he wasn't going to last long, he can feel the orgasm building in his gut, but if the sounds that Ryuji is making are anything to go by, he's absolutely ready to let loose.

Goro just has to give the command.

"Sunshine," Goro somehow manages to put just enough singsong softness into his voice with that, before dropping his voice to almost menacing with what he says next. "Cum."

Ryuji howls and his body shakes as he does.

Goro's nails dig even deeper into Ryuji's hips as Ryuji gets even tighter around his cock and Goro follows him over that edge, his mouth falling open in a soundless scream. Goro comes back to reality a few moments later, panting and bent over Ryuji's body.

"Shit. That was, are you ok?" Ryuji blinks for a few seconds, before nodding.

Goro loosens his hold on Ryuji's hips and pulls out, both of them hissing at the sensation.

He remains bent over Ryuji though, pressing soft kisses to his neck and head.

"Bath or bed sweetheart?"

"Bath." Goro nods and presses a button on the panel above his head to start the tub filling up.

"Want me to carry you?" Ryuji nods. "Ok, just let me, undo this." Goro makes quick work of the restraint on Ryuji's wrists, and then makes him stand up so Goro can strip him of his shirt before picking him up in a princess carry, which makes Ryuji grumble.

"Hey, you said you wanted to be carried."

"Yeah, because you went ham on my ass." Ryuji's voice is still rough, but Goro can hear the fondness in it.

The tub is full by the time they get into the bathroom and Goro sets Ryuji gently into the water, only giggling slightly when after letting go, Ryuji drapes himself over the side of it.

"Hey," Ryuji says, looking up at Goro. "I love you."

Goro ducks down and presses a kiss to Ryuji's forehead

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/sakaamotos) and on [tumblr](https://sakaamotos.tumblr.com)


End file.
